Fixing things
by PrincessTiva
Summary: Fixing things is not always easy. Especially when it involves two people like Tony and Ziva. What happened and will they fix things? Read and find out! Lots of Tiva...and Alison..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, as I got a lot of requests, here's the next Alison story :D It won't be as long as the previous one though ;) Probably a two-shot ;)  
Summary: Fixing things is not always easy. Especially when it involves two people like Tony and Ziva. What happened and will they fix things? Read and find out! Lots of Tiva...and Alison..  
Disclaimer: GOSH, I still don't own NCIS! BUT I OWN ALISON! HA! :D  
Enjoy reading :)**

* * *

**For my NCIS sisters **

* * *

Ali was lying in bed next to Andrew. Instead of wearing her pajamas, she was wearing one of Andrew's shirts over her bra and panties. She'd spent the night at his place because Ziva and Tony were at work and she didn't want to be alone after everything that had happened last month.

Her boyfriend had his arm wrapped around her waist and her hand was resting on his chest. Carefully Ali moved trying not to wake him. Just as she sat on the edge of the bed, she felt Andrew's hands pulling her back down by her waist.

"Morning, Ali.", he said smiling at her. She smiled back and replied: "Good morning." "Sorry I woke you up.", she then apologized. He kissed her on the nose, not saying anything.

Ali sighted and curled up against his chest, her fingers drawing soft patterns on his skin. Andrew played with her hair and used his thumb to lift her chin, making her look at him.

She locked her eyes on his, giving him a questioning look. He grinned and softly kissed her on the lips. Ali couldn't resist and kissed him back more passionate. They kissed for a couple minutes.

Then suddenly Ali's cell phone rang. Andrew pulled away a little, his lips brushing hers as he murmured: "You should probably get that." She sighted causing Andrew to giggle.

Ali reached for her cell on the night stand and answered the call. "Yes?", she asked clearly annoyed. While Ali listened to the person on the other end, Andrew kissed her neck.

She bit her lip, trying to hide the giggles. Then suddenly her eyes widened and she sat up straight in bed. Andrew moved away a little and eyed her confused. "_What_? Tony, you _must_ be kidding me!", she cried out, tightening her grip on the cell.

"She did _what_? Oh my gosh!", she said, her voice rising. "I _am _calm!", she yelled at the phone. Andrew gently rested one hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes, trying to give her support.

"Okay, listen, Tony. I will stop by at home, you'll tell me the whole story and then I'll go find Ziva. I'll be there in 15!", she promised, then hung up. The cell fell down on the covers and Ali just stared.

Andrew wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. "What's wrong, sweetheart?", he asked softly. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and whispered: "Ziva and Tony got into a terrible fight and she ran away."

Andrew rubbed her back gently and placed a feather light kiss on her hair. "Ali, it's gonna be alright.", he promised. She pulled away a little and smiled at him. "Yeah, you're right. I'll fix this.", she announced.

Andrew kissed her on the lips, then got up and picked her up. She giggled uncontrollably. "What are you doing?", she demanded between giggles. "You need to get ready.", he simply said with a smirk on his face. He carried her to the bathroom and got a towel for her.

* * *

15 minutes later Ali arrived at home and knocked on the door. Tony opened it and she stepped in, closing the door behind her. She turned to face her "dad". When she looked into his sad eyes she knew he had been crying.

Without thinking about it twice she took a step towards him and pulled him into a hug. Tony was surprised at first because he knew that Ali was afraid of being that close to a man.

But he didn't say anything. It felt good to know that his "daughter" was here to support him. After a few moments Ali pulled away again, looking straight into his eyes.

"What happened?", she asked quietly. Tony sat down on the couch and signaled Ali to sit down too. She sat down on the armchair right in front of him so she could face him.

Finally Tony started to speak: "Well when we had breakfast on the couch she suddenly got really serious and stared at me. I didn't know what was happening. Then out of nowhere she accused me of cheating on her. Which is _ridiculous_! But she wouldn't believe me. She told me she'd understand because she couldn't give me everything and she said that she was not good enough for me. And I told her that this wasn't –_ isn't_ – true. But she started yelling at me, telling me that I was lying and that she wasn't good enough for me because she was damaged goods and stuff. I got _really_ angry. Because it's _so_ not true! So I yelled, too. I told her that she's _not_ damaged goods and that she's perfect for me and that I'd _never_ cheat on her because I love her with all my heart. But that made her even angrier. And when I told her how beautiful she was, she jumped off the couch, yelled at me again, telling me again that she wasn't good enough for me and then ran out."

Ali just stared. She didn't know what to say. "Ali, I don't know what to do. What did I do wrong?", Tony whispered. Ali sighted. "Tony, listen. The most important thing right now is that you realize that this is _not_ your fault! I-I don't know what's going on. But I promise you I'll fix this!", she replied.

Tony smiled sadly. "You can't fix it, Ali. Not this time.", he murmured. Now she got angry. "_Shut up_!", she yelled. He looked at her in shock. "Don't you _dare_ say that! _Damn,_ I thought you love her.", she continued.

Tony's eyes got soft. "Of course I do! She's my everything and I love her with all my heart. I'm sorry.", he replied. "Never say you're sorry. That's a sign of _weakness_.", Ali quoted Gibbs' rule.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Ali, do you think you can bring her back for me?", he asked. She smiled. "Of course, Tony. I'll find her, talk to her and bring her back home.", she promised, got up and walked out of the apartment without looking back or saying another word.

* * *

Ali ran to the park. Ziva often went there of that she was certain. She found her sitting on a bench and carefully sat down next to her. "Ziva.", she whispered. Her aunt didn't reply.

"Ziva!", Ali said much louder. She looked up at her. "_What_?", she snapped. Ali's eyes widened. Did she really just say that? What the hell was wrong with Ziva? "Ziva, what's wrong? Tony said..", she voiced her thoughts.

"He talked to you? I _can't_ believe it..", Ziva said bitterly. "He is _worried_ about you. He _cares_ for you. He_ loves_ you. What's wrong, Ziva?", Ali asked. "Tony is cheating on me.", she declared bitterly.

Ali laughed. "You are accusing Tony of cheating on you?!", she repeated in disbelieve. When her aunt didn't reply, Ali went on: "You are being _ridiculous_, Ziva! He would _never ever_ cheat on you. He loves you with all his heart."

But Ziva was stubborn. "Lets face it. He's the kind of man who only looks for the one thing in a woman.", she said. Now Ali got angry. "He. Loves. You. For God's sake! And you are even sharing an apartment.", she almost yelled.

"He's only staying because of you.", Ziva murmured. "_Excuse me?_", Ali asked, her voice rising. "He's only staying because of you. He doesn't want to hurt you.", she repeated.

"You are being _ridiculous_!", Ali shouted. Ziva didn't even look at her. "I am not. What I'm saying is true. I can't give him what he wants so he fools around with others. You're the only thing that makes him stay.", Ziva announced.

Ali jumped off the bench as if it was on fire. "Tony _loves_ you! He loves you with all his heart! _It's not me_ who is making him stay. _It's you_, for God's sake! He _truly_ cares for you. Everyone knows it and everyone can see it. You are the only one who can't see it, you don't want to see it. Because you are afraid of love!", Ali accused, yelling now.

Her aunt didn't say a word. "You are crazy, Ziva. You are being ridiculous and you need to stop. You need to talk to him!", she announced. "I will not talk to him. He's just pretending to love me but he doesn't.", Ziva snapped.

"And you are just making up excuses.", Ali shot back. "Give me a call when you're yourself again.", she then said and turned around. "I _am_ myself!", Ziva shouted after Ali as she walked away, not looking back.

* * *

What the hell did I do? I made things only.. _worse_. Tony was right. I can't fix it. Not this time. But why is Ziva acting like this? I mean according to Tony she came up with all the accuses from out of nowhere.

It doesn't make any sense. Okay, Ali, _think!_ This is just ridiculous! Okay so maybe Ziva saw him _talking _to another women or stuff. But that doesn't make any sense either. So, next try.

What if she is just thinks that he wants to go further? As in.. more than kissing?! But Tony wouldn't do that. He knows that she just.. _can't_. And he respects that.

Right? _Wait!_ What if Ziva is haunted by some kind of nightmares? But she would have told me this time, wouldn't she? And what if it's something totally different than I think? What if it's something serious?

Well, yeah, it _is_ something serious. But that's besides the point. Gosh, what's wrong with me? I can't even think straight. So what if Ziva is _right_? No! This can not be happening!

I'm being ridiculous. Oh my, this is seriously worse than I thought. I need to talk to Tony again. I need to like.. _interrogate_ him. But I can't do that, can I? And what if I ask McGee? Or Abby?

She would definitely beat the hell outta him. Nah, that's not a good idea. And Gibbs? Same difference, I guess. But maybe it's the only way to get the two of them talk to each other.

I need to get the team help me. Okay, _stop!_ I need to think clear first. So this is the plan. a) talk to Tony first, b) go see the team and ask them for support _and maybe for a plan 'cause I don't have one._, c) get them talk to each other for _goddess' sakes!_

Okay, here we go. That's it! I need to do this! I need to fix this. Whoa, I don't even wanna think about what might happen to me if they never.. okay, no! _Don't think about it! Just fix this! I'm Alison David. And I'm fabulous!_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading :) Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think please :) continue? (if I get .. lets say at least three reviews I'll update tomorrow! :D)  
Love y'all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, here's the second chapter - as promised :) Enjoy reading! :))**

* * *

"Tony? I'm home!", Ali cried out as she closed the door behind her. _Yeah, nice one. But what else could I have said? It's not like I got good news., _Ali thought. Tony walked out of the living room.

He was a total mess. _Oh my gosh!_, Ali thought. His hair was all messy and he was wearing clothes that were_ very _unlike him. His eyes were red, probably from crying. She had _never_ seen him crying before.

Maybe when she had been followed by Mossad but not that she had _noticed_. "Ali.", he managed to say in a very weak voice. But Ali noticed immediately. He had been drinking.

She looked at his hands and saw a bottle of beer. It was obviously not the first one. "Tony. Don't do that.", she whispered and took the bottle out of his hand. "Give it back to me!", he demanded, reaching for the bottle.

But Ali was quicker than her slightly drunken dad. "No!", she simply stated. "Get dressed.", she then ordered. "Where are we going?", he asked confused. Silence. She didn't know it either.

The only thing she knew was that she couldn't talk to him when he was in this condition and that she needed to talk to the team. "NCIS.", she decided loud. He rolled his eyes.

"Nah, I don't wanna go. Gibbs is gonna kill me, ya know. He told me that he would kill me if I hurt Zi.", he tried to explain. The alcohol was clearly affecting him. "Stop talking and get dressed.", she ordered.

He shook his head. Ali sighted and walked into the master bedroom. She quickly picked a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from the closet and walked back into the living room.

Tony had just opened another bottle of beer and was about to take a sip. "Don't you dare!", Ali exclaimed and grabbed the bottle. "Now, get dressed.", she ordered and handed him the clothes.

"Listen, Al. I don't wanna go get the Gibbs head slap, ya know. It kinda hurts and stuff.", he babbled. "Get. Dressed.", she repeated. Finally he gave in and changed his clothes.

Once he was dressed, Ali grabbed the car keys and waited for Tony to follow her. "Are you coming?", she asked. "Nah, I'm not.", he stated. She sighted, grabbed his hand and led him out to the car.

* * *

Ali parked the car in the parking lot at NCIS headquarters and led Tony towards the elevator. "Tony?! Come on!", she ordered. He murmured something she couldn't understand and followed her anyways.

In the elevator he pushed her away and pressed the button to Abby's lab. "Tony, what are you doing?", she questioned and pressed the button to the squad room.

"Tryin' to save my life. Don't wanna get killed. Gibbs will kill me, ya know.", he responded. _Okay, maybe it is better to get him into Abby's lab first_, Ali thought. She dragged him out of the elevator once they had arrived in front of Abby's lab.

"Tony. Move.", she pleaded. _Gosh, _he was so stubborn. "Abby?!", Ali shouted when they entered the lab of the forensics scientist. The volume of the music was turned down and Abby appeared in the door.

"Ali! Hi, it's so great to see you!", she exclaimed and pulled her into a hug. "Can't breathe.", Ali announced. "Ups, sorry!", Abby giggled and let go of her.

"Abby, I have a kinda big problem.", Ali admitted, gesturing towards Tony who had now one arm wrapped around her shoulder and was singing a song or something. It was almost not audible.

Abby's eyes widened. "What happened?", she asked as she took Tony by the hand and led him to the back room of her lab where he could lay down. "Can we talk about that somewhere else? I don't really want him to hear all of it.", Ali replied.

Abby nodded and closed the door to the back room. Then the two of them sat down on the chairs in the main lab. "Okay, Ali. Shoot!", Abby demanded.

Ali sighted but before she could start talking she was cut off by a very familiar voice: "Abs, it wouldn't be really fortunate if she shot your lab, don't ya think?!" Ali knew that it was him without even looking up.

"Hey Gibbs.", she greeted and smiled at the team leader. "Hello Ali.", he replied smiling and kissed her on the hair. It was a small gesture and he always did it because he knew it made Ali feel loved and safe.

"Gibbs! I wasn't telling her to shoot my lab, I was just...", Abby babbled. Gibbs handed her a caf-pow and she grinned happily. "Thanks, Gibbs. Needed that!", she thanked.

"So Ali, why are you here anyways?", Gibbs suddenly questioned. Ali jumped off the chair and quickly made her way to the glass door so Gibbs wouldn't see Tony sleeping back there.

"I, um, I was just visiting Abby.", she tried. It wasn't really a lie, right?! But he gave her the Gibbs stare and she knew he didn't buy it. "Okay, well. I needed to talk to the whole team, I guess.", she admitted.

"Haven't seen David and DiNozzo all day.", he shot. Ali looked at the floor. "I know.", she whispered. Then she looked up again and was nearly begging when she said: "Listen, Gibbs, I really need to talk to you, McGee, Abby and Ducky. Maybe even Palmer. I dunno. I just need the team's help right now. Please?!"

Gibbs' look grew concerned. "What's wrong?", he asked. "Please. Can we talk about this somewhere else?", she begged. He nodded and together with Abby they left the lab, heading for the autopsy room.

* * *

Ali was sitting in the park, waiting for Ziva to come. She'd promised that she'd be there. After telling the team all about their fight they'd helped her create a plan and now she just hoped it'd work.

"Ali.", Ziva greeted. Immediately Ali jumped up and turned around to face her aunt. "Ziva! There you are.", she said, smiling at her. Just when Ali was about to speak, Ziva suddenly burst out: "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I freaked out out of nowhere. I don't know what came over me."

Ali was speechless. Had her aunt just apologized? That was very unusual. "No, Ziva, it's okay. But will you please just..?", Ali started but was cut off by Ziva yet again: "Tell you what happened? Yeah. Well, I totally overreacted. I saw Tony talking to that witness yesterday and it really seemed like he was flirting with her. But I guess he was just trying to get the information and I just.. overreacted. I don't know what came over me, she..I..it's just.."

Ziva trailed off and looked at the ground. Ali touched her arm, still slightly shocked by the change of events. "What is it? You can tell me.", she assured her. Ziva sighted and then started to explain: "She was blonde and that usual bar girl. That type of girl Tony used to.."

"Go after?", Ali completed. Ziva nodded, obviously ashamed. "I know that I don't have anything to worry about. It's just that sometimes I think I'm not good enough for him and he realizes that and starts going after those girls again. I'm just afraid of loosing him.", she admitted.

Ali rubbed her arm reassuringly. "You won't ever loose him. He loves you way too much.", she told her honestly. "I probably lost him due to my behavior.", Ziva murmured bitterly.

"No, you didn't. He was totally upset and thought he did something wrong. He had a little too much to drink and is currently at NCIS where Abby is taking care of him.", Ali said slightly above a whisper.

Ziva looked up. "He had to face Gibbs?", she breathed. Ali chuckled. "Not really. He was kinda drunk when I brought him there and he was babbling non-stop, telling me how Gibbs would kill him because he hurt you. So, we went straight to Abby's lab and I told Gibbs before he found Tony. So, everything's alright.", Ali assured her.

"I need to see him. Oh God, I need to apologize. He did nothing wrong. I just..", Ziva stammered and tears started to form in her eyes. "It's okay, Ziva. We'll go to NCIS and you can talk to him.", Ali said.

Ziva nodded and they started walking over to the headquarters. Ali was still in some sort of shock-state. She really hadn't expected it to be that easy. But she was not going to complain!

* * *

When they reached Abby's lab, Ziva immediately stormed into the backroom where Tony was now sitting on the table, drinking a glass of water. He looked much better than when Ali had left him.

"Tony! I'm so so sorry. It's all my fault. Please, forgive me.", Ziva said, crying into his shirt as Tony pulled her close to him. "Ziva, no, I messed up. Please tell me what I did wrong.", he begged.

Ziva pulled away a little but only to look into his eyes and stroke his face with her thumb. "Just tell me that you love me.", she whispered. His eyes showed confusion but it was also clear that he was not going to discuss this now.

They could talk about that later on. "I love you.", he whispered and she had never heard him say it with so much emotion. A single tear rolled down his cheek and she quickly brushed it away.

Then she pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss that carried all the unspoken questions and emotions.

* * *

From behind the glass door Ali and Abby were watching them. Ali smiled and Abby wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "We did good, sister.", Abby announced grinning. Ali faced her and giggled.

"Yeah, we did.", she replied. And yes, they had indeed done good. Because they had worked as a team and Ali knew that whatever was gonna happen, she could always count on that team. Her family.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so as you might have guessed this was also the final chapter. And it will stay a two-shot. Sorry!  
I had lots of fun writing drunken Tony :P Please let me know what you think in this little shiny comment box below :) Thank you in advance :)  
Also I have some other Alison stories that I'd totally share with you guys...if you want to. So let me know if you want another Ali story (with LOTS of Tiva as always!) and I'll upload it tomorrow :) (3x yes for an upload ;D)  
Love y'all!  
P.S. In a couple minutes a Tiva one-shot will be up ;) Make sure you check it out. It's gonna be called "Call me" :)**


End file.
